All For Love
by Maria Gv
Summary: Just your regular day at the fair...till an evil force is released and Tenchi has to go save the one he loves...but will his power be enough to save them all...


~~ This shall, possibly, be my first and only Tenchi and Ayeka story! ^_^ Why cause I'm a Ryoko and Tenchi fan, plus I mainly write Gundam Wing so I don't write too many anime stories, I guess. *sweatdrop* Why am I writing a Tenchi and Ayeka story if I support Tenchi and Ryoko?? Well because of a challenge I came up with...since there is a lot of character bashing on both Ryoko and Ayeka...I thought maybe if a person wrote about the opposite pairing to their liking they may get a better sense of who that character and pair are like. ^_^ Yeah something like that! By the looks of it...this may be a long story broken into parts! ^_^** Why me...  
Dedications: Why my dear friend Chatwoman-SarahMc!! ^_^ She's such a sweetie and a Tenchi/Ayeka Fan!! ^_^ YEAH! Hope you like Chatwoman! ^_~  
  
All For Love  
By: Maria  
  
Tenchi strolled a long the fair grounds with Ryoko attached to his arm. He sighed as he glanced at Ryoko.  
  
'Does she ever get tired of holding on to my arm?' Tenchi looked around at the rides and games. 'Well we came here to enjoy ourselves. I might as well play some games.' Tenchi walked towards a dart game booth.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"Ayeka! Isn't this great!" Sasami laughed while looking around excitedly.  
  
Ayeka stared down at the ground pensively.  
  
"Ayeka? Aeyka what are you thinking about?" Sasami said smiling up at her big sister.  
  
"Meow...meow." Ryo-Oh-Ki put in  
  
"Oh! I am sorry Sasami. I was just lost in thought...I wasn't thinking of anything in particular." Ayeka smiled reassuringly at Sasami. "Where did Tenchi run off to?"  
  
Sasami smiles brightly. "So that is what you were thinking about, Ayeka?"  
  
Ayeka blushes. "What...what do you mean, Sasami?"  
  
"Let's go find Tenchi!" Sasami giggles. "It's the perfect time to ride the Ferris wheel!"  
  
They both strolled off into the crowd.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"Oh Kiyone! Look at all the yummy food! Buy me something to eat Kiyone! I'm starving!" Mihoshi begged Kiyone.  
"Mihoshi! We're on a budget! I'm not buying you anything. You just ate before coming here! Let go of my arm!" Kiyone yelled as Mihoshi dragged her to a food stand.  
  
"But Kiyone!" Mihoshi got teary eyed. "I'm starving...please. Oh please Kiyone!"  
  
"Argh! Mihoshi!" Kiyone fumed. "Very well! But one snack! We have a rent to pay! It's bad enough most of the money is spent on you and your stomach!" she looked up at Mihoshi, only to see the girl ordering a lot of food. "Mihoshi!!"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"Come on Tenchi win me something! You're the greatest!" Ryoko cheered and cooed into Tenchi's ear.  
  
"Ryoko! Let me concentrate, will you?! How else can I win anything for you!" Tenchi said focusing on the bottles and rings he was tossing.  
  
"Yeah! Go Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled again, snaking her hand down and over his behind.  
  
Tenchi jumped. "Ryoko!" he yelled angrily. "Stop it."  
  
"Stop what Tenchi, my love?" Ryoko leaned in close.  
  
Tenchi blushed. "Just...stop..."  
  
Ryoko leaned in and kissed Tenchi softly. "You know you're mine, Tenchi..."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Sasami looked all around the wide crowd of people, looking for Tenchi. She knew he had wandered off with Ryoko.  
  
"Meow meow!" Ryo-oh-ki said excitedly.  
  
"Hmm...what is it Ryo-oh-ki?" Sasami stared up at her little friend.  
  
Ryo-oh-ki hopped off Sasami's head and started hopping towards the booths. Sasami started after her.  
  
"Hey wait Ryo-oh-ki!" Sasami laughed.  
  
Ayeka turned away from the decorative fans being sold to her little sister. "Sasami! Don't run off! You'll get lost on your own."  
Ayeka tried to politely pass by everyone to catch up to her sister. "Sasami wait. Oh...excuse me, sir....I'm sorry...pardon me..." Ayeka looked up to where Sasami had been and frowned. Sasami was no where in sight.  
  
'Sasami disappeared on me...it's not safe for her to be a lone here...something could happen to her.' Ayeka thought to her self. "Sasami....Sasami!" Ayeka began calling out.  
  
As she walked amongst the crowd her eyes caught sight of Ryoko's bluish gray hair. A turn back in the direction of that hair and Ayeka was meant with a horrible sight. Tenchi with his arms around Ryoko and Ryoko leaning in way too close to her liking. 'That monster woman....she is throwing herself on Tenchi again!!' Ayeka was furious.  
She started walking in their direction but stopped when Ryoko kissed Tenchi and he didn't pull away. Ayeka was shocked. 'Has he...are they both together in some way...' Ayeka stood there crushed and unable to move.   
Her presence was felt and Tenchi and Ryoko looked up at her. Ryoko smiles coolly and Tenchi looked worried. Ayeka couldn't stand the look on Ryoko's face so she quickly turned away, then started running when she heard Tenchi calling out to her.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Tenchi ran through the crowd of people looking for Ayeka. 'Of all the times for Ayeka to show up...she had to when Ryoko was kissing me. I shouldn't have tensed up and let her kiss me. I know she has this love for me, but...I only love person.' Tenchi kept running through the crowd.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Mihoshi busily ate her cotton candy, while Kiyone watched with a grossed out expression.   
'Why was I stuck with such a pig of a partner...' Kiyone saw Sasami at one of the more unusual booths. Kiyone walked over to the young girl.  
  
"What are you doing here a lone Sasami? Where did your sister Ayeka go?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Oh Ayeka...she's probably still looking for Tenchi. I forgot I was suppose to help her...Ryo-oh-ki came over here because he saw those carrots up there." Sasami points to a big bowl of carrots with a happy looking cabbit sitting on top of the pile. Sasami giggles.  
  
Kiyone sweatdrops. 'Why am I reminded of Mihoshi in some way...' "Well we should get her down from there...I guess those carrots are prizes. I don't see who other then Ryo-oh-ki wanting them."  
  
Sasami smiles. " Ryo-oh-ki you come on down here now...those aren't your carrots." she smiled at the sad looking cabbit. "Now I'll get you some as soon as we get home. All you want. Come on Ryo-oh-ki!"  
Mihoshi walks up to them and laughs. "Poor Ryo-oh-ki...she must be hungry."   
  
Ryo-oh-ki hops off the bowl of carrots. "Meow meow....meow"   
Sasami giggles. "Come lets fine the others."  
  
"Good idea." Mihoshi says.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Ayeka ran into the small house of mirrors, tears steaming down her face. She ran over to a dark corner and laid on the ground. 'I shouldn't be crying...I should be happy for him. I wasn't the one who could brighten his day...the one who could make him smile the biggest smile...I don't have the kind of personality he's looking for. It doesn't matter...I am a Juraian it wouldn't have worked out if I was force to return to my home planet. Tenchi deserves happiness.' She sat up and wiped away a few tears. "Tenchi..."  
  
"What's the matter Princess??" came a voice from the shadows.  
  
Ayeka froze. "Who's...who's there?" She looked around wearily.  
  
"I just want to help you...I can see you love Tenchi...but he doesn't love you...*evil laugh* guess you'll be a lone forever."  
  
"Be quiet! I won't believe you...I must of seen things wrong..." Ayeka covered her ears.  
  
"What about what you just said Princess...you're not what he wants remember...you said it yourself..." the voice said softly.  
  
Ayeka looked up at the mirrors that surrounded her. They all showed her reflection staring at her with smug looks on their faces. "I...I didn't mean it. I was upset, but I won't give up believing that Tenchi can love me. My love is too strong to give up on him!" Ayeka stood up.  
  
"Oh Princess...you're walking into more heartache you know that don't you...why don't you just come with me..." the voice sounded hypnotic.  
  
Ayeka stared at her reflections dazed. "No! Who are you? What do you want?!"  
  
The mirrors turned black and glowing red eyes appeared in the center of them. "I won't allow that as answer. You WILL come with me." A dark cloud surrounded Ayeka. She screamed and vanished.  
  
~:~:~:~:~  
  
Tenchi suddenly stopped running. 'Ayeka? Did I just hear her screaming...' Tenchi closed his eyes and placed a hand over his heart. 'Something is missing...I can feel it...like a piece of my heart has just been swallowed up. Something must of happened to Ayeka...I need to find her.' Tenchi turned back towards the direction he just pasted by.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Washu sat at her invisible computer typing away when the screen started beeping.  
  
"Hmmm...what's this?" She stared at the screen and her eyes widen. "Kur-rye!"   
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
This sky over the fair suddenly darkened and thunder started shooting across the sky. The wind started blowing fiercely and the people on the fair ground took it as a sign to get going back home.  
  
Sasami, Ryo-oh-ki, Kiyone, and Mihoshi stood together watching the sky sudden turn.  
  
"What's going on? It was a nice evening..." Mihoshi said.  
  
"Looks like a storm has suddenly hit" said Kiyone.  
  
"Where's Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko?" Sasami said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry Sasami...we'll find them come on." Kiyone said reassuring Sasami.  
  
Mihoshi cringed as thunder shot across the sky again. "But Kiyone...it's getting scary out here." Mihoshi ran after the other two.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Ryoko watched the thunder in the sky. 'I don't like the look of this. This reminds me too much of Kagato and his evilness. But it's not him...I don't feel his presence over me. I do feel something else. I better find the others.'  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Tenchi stopped in front of the Ferris Wheel as he heard Sasami calling his name out. He turned around and Sasami quickly gave him a hug.  
  
"Tenchi, I'm scared! Where's Ayeka? We haven't seen her anywhere!" Sasami frowned.  
  
"I'm not sure. She ran away from me and I don't know where she went." Tenchi looked around. The crowd had begun to clear out almost completely but he still saw no sigh of a purple haired Princess. 'Ayeka...where are you?'  
"Tenchi! Guys!" Ryoko landed next to Tenchi and Sasami. "It's best that we leave here right away. I have a bad feeling. Something's not right here. I don't like it."  
  
Sasami looked up at Ryoko. "We can't leave without Ayeka!"  
  
"Has that silly Princess gone and lost herself somewhere in the fair. Damn her...what a time to be hiding." Ryoko looked around, feeling an evil shadow approaching rapidly. "Be on the look out everyone!"  
  
"Is something wrong Ryoko" Kiyone asks.  
  
"An evil presence is coming this way." Ryoko said, when something flew right into them and caused them all to fall to the ground. Tenchi held Sasami close keeping her from harm.  
  
"What was that?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
Tenchi sat up and looked around. He didn't see anything but he could feel it still lurking there waiting for something. "Who or what is it Ryoko" He asks Ryoko, who stands up.  
  
"I'm not sure Tenchi...but it feels a lot like Kagato." Ryoko's eyes darted around looking for this creature.  
  
Laughter is suddenly heard from all around. "Do I really remind you of that fool Kagato? Well it's only logical seeing as he freed me and I drained his life into myself. The fool..."  
  
"Show yourself!" Tenchi yelled out.  
  
"Why the heir to the Juraian thrown speaks so bravely. I wonder if you could possibly win against me. You are weak boy." the voice spoke to Tenchi.  
  
"If you have an actual form, I order you to show yourself. I am a Galaxy Police Officer and it's my duty to keep this area safe of evil criminals." Kiyone said pulling out some handcuffs.   
  
Mihoshi whimpers. "Kiyone...don't say anything that can make him angry." Mihoshi hid behind Kiyone.  
  
"Get away from me Mihoshi!" Kiyone yelled trying to get Mihoshi out from behind her.  
  
The evil voice laughs. "You both are no threat to me."   
Just then a dark shadow started forming in front of Tenchi and his friends. They watched as the shadow then started taking what appeared to be a human-like form. In this form the evil creature had long, straight cerulean blue hair and green cat-like eyes. His skin was pale with a glow to it. He appeared to be weak and frail, but from his presence it was obvious he was anything but weak. He smiled at the group. "So do you heir of Jurai wish to challenge me? Show me your Juraian power."  
  
Tenchi stared at this unknown enemy, unsure of what to do. 'What am I suppose to do...' Before he could think of anything Ryoko attacked. Flying over to the guy and sending a kick into his side and then powering up a big blast of energy in her hands. She releases it onto the guys face.   
  
"Come on Tenchi! We can take on this guy! Get your that sword of yours and fight him with me." Ryoko smiled at Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi looked confused then smiled. "Right!" He brings out the Tenchi Sword.   
  
The small amount of dust dispersed from around the guy. He stood perfectly unharmed.   
  
"What! No way!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Foolish woman. You have no power strong enough to harm me." He says and fires two big beams from his eyes at Ryoko. Throwing her back and into a tree.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!!" Ryoko falls unto the ground unable to move.   
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi shouts.  
  
***  
  
"Kiyone...we should really get away from here..." Mihoshi tried to convince her partner to leave the area.  
  
"I am not a coward Mihoshi. You get Sasami and get away from here. I need to stay to back up Tenchi...now that Ryoko is down." Kiyone said watching the enemy closely.  
  
"But Kiyone..." Mihoshi started.  
  
"Just do as I say Mihoshi." Kiyone yelled down at Mihoshi.  
  
Mihoshi walks over to Sasami. "Come on Sasami...we need to get you to a safer place."  
  
"But what about Ryoko? She's hurt! And Tenchi may need help! And we haven't found Ayeka yet!" Sasami said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Meeeoooow...." Ryo-oh-ki said sadly, licking Sasami's face gently.  
  
***  
"I won't let you keep hurting my friends." Tenchi says to their enemy.   
  
"Friends...are they all your friends?" the guy asks.  
  
"Yes." Tenchi tells him.  
  
"What about Princess Ayeka?" This time the guy grins evilly.  
  
Tenchi was confused on how the guy knew Ayeka when she wasn't there at the moment. "Ayeka is my friend as well...how do you know her?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Because she most certainly doesn't think of you as a friend. In fact she doesn't like any of you...she wants to come with me. Live in my realm of darkness." He shows them Ayeka sleeping within an hour glass.  
  
"Ayeka!!" Sasami and Tenchi both shout.  
  
Tenchi charges towards the guy with the sword ready to hit the hour glass and free Ayeka.  
  
"Now now...Tenchi. I wouldn't do that if I was you. You wouldn't want her to suddenly die when you break that glass do you?" he smirks.  
  
"What?!" Tenchi says.  
  
"The minute you break that glass...the poor Princess shall die...the glass keeps her alive." the guy smiles. "She isn't really here but in another dimension."  
  
Tenchi looked at him in disbelief. The guy smiles cruelly. "Don't believe me? Break the glass then heir to the Juraian thrown."  
  
Tenchi stared at the hour glass. 'I can't risk killing Ayeka. She means too much to me...Ayeka this is all my fault.' Tenchi put the Tenchi sword down and reached out to touch the hour glass. When it disappeared. "Huh?"  
  
Tenchi looks around. "What have you done to Ayeka?! Bring her back?!"   
  
The guy laughs. "She is mine now Tenchi...." He leans close and whispers. "She was left believe you didn't love her...and I offered her complete happiness with me within my dimension. If you really do love her...you must seek me out and fight me to the death for her. But trust me...you don't have a chance boy. I shall rule all of Jurai with Princess Ayeka by my side." he laughs and disappears.  
  
"Wait! I don't know where you are! I won't allow this..." Tenchi fell to his knees.   
"Ayeka" He whispers softly.   
Washu looks around the fair grounds. 'It seems like everyone left and so has that evil being.' She walks over to Kiyone and Mihoshi. "Seems like I missed all the excitement"  
  
"Washu! How did you get here?" Kiyone asked a bit surprised with Washu's presence.  
  
"Why I used my teleporting device of course! Aren't I just a genius!" Washu grins.  
  
Everyone stares at her for a long moment in silence.   
  
Washu clears her throat. "Has Kur-Rye already gone? What happened to Ryoko? What did Kur-Rye say?" Washu looked around at the group.   
  
Kiyone went to check on Ryoko, who was still laying on the ground unconscious. Mihoshi stood with Sasami standing in front of her with Ryo-oh-ki in her arms. Tenchi put his sword away and stared down at the ground.  
  
"Well is someone going to speak up?" Washu asked.  
  
Mihosi stepped forward. "Well there was some shadow guy here. And he had Ayeka in an hour glass...who's Kur-Rye? Tenchi was talking to him and he blasted Ryoko into that tree."  
  
Washu looked at Ryoko and then over to Tenchi. "What did he say and he was in a shadow form?"  
  
"No he was in a shadow form when he first came but then he formed back into a human-like form. He had long blue hair and green eyes and his skin was pale..." Kiyone started describing him.  
  
"Hey you forgot that his eyes looked like killer cat eyes...they were scary." Mihoshi said.  
  
"Will you be quiet Mihoshi!" Kiyone yelled at her. "This isn't the time for you describing how scared you were."  
  
"And what did he say?" Washu asked.  
  
"Well he mainly talked with Tenchi." Kiyone said looking at Tenchi's defeated form. "This guy he has Ayeka in some kind of dimension that is out side of our reach...I'm not too sure on the details."  
  
"Tenchi, it would be best for us to get back to your house and start trying to find a way into his dimension so that Ayeka can be rescued...you mustn't let yourself feel defeated by all this. You need to stay strong." Washu said walking up to Tenchi and taking hold of his arm. "Come on let's go."  
  
Tenchi looks up and at Washu. "Do you really think we will be able to find her and get her back Washu?" He whispers.   
  
"Yes. It's a long shot to get in there with out trouble but I'm the worlds...no universes best scientist!!" Washu says proudly. "Your love will guide you to her, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi blushed.  
  
"You didn't think anyone would notice you're growing affection for Ayeka did you? I am a scientist and it's my ability to notice these things..." Washu grins.  
  
"You sure have some keen observation abilities Washu!" Tenchi smiled.  
  
"Actually I just stumbled across a love letter you had written for Ayeka a while back and so that's really how I knew....hahahhahaha" Washu continues to laugh.  
  
Tenchi sweatdrops. "Washu...you are truly the weirdest out of all the others. Now come on we need to get Ayeka back safely!"  
  
"Right!" Washu says. "Come on troops we're moving out!" She marches off to her transporting machine. With Tenchi and Sasami right behind and Kiyone and Mihoshi carrying Ryoko.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"So can you Washu? Can you find my sister?" Sasami asks with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes Sasami. I have a general idea on where to look for your sister and Kur-Rye." Washu types on her keyboard. "I have to get some coordinates into the system and it will start searching for Ayeka's life force. Even within another dimension my technology can pin point people and other living organisms. As long as you specify what you're looking for. And with the strands of hair we have from Ayeka's brush it should be no trouble."  
  
"I still don't get it...what exactly is this machine and how can it pick up on Ayeka when she's not in our dimension..." Mihoshi interrupted.  
  
Washu frowned. "It's a dimension machine...it allows you to be able to go to other dimensions and/or find certain life in other dimensions. How do you think I gained that wide variety of creatures you see there behind you. Dimensional Traveling!" Washu grins and points to her exhibit of weird and freighting creatures.   
  
"I think they're scarier looking then Kur-Rye." Mihoshi said jumping next to Kiyone.  
  
"Will you calm down Mihoshi. If we're going to be going with Tenchi to save Ayeka you need to stay calm and fight!" Kiyone scolded Mihoshi.  
  
Tenchi looked over at them. "I won't allow any of you to come with me..."  
  
"What?!" Kiyone said. "Tenchi, we may not be as strong as you but it still is our duty to protect over this section and we want to help you in this fight...you can't honestly go in there a lone and come out. You need to have help in there."  
  
"I appreciate it...but I would rather not bring any more harm to you girls. Because of me Ayeka has been kidnapped and Ryoko has been hurt. I think it's wise if you all stayed here." Tenchi said with a stern look.  
  
"Well Tenchi you can't do this on your own. I will be coming with you, end of discussion!" Kiyone says crossing her arms with a serious stare.   
  
Mihoshi looked from Tenchi to Kiyone and back to Tenchi. "I will go to Tenchi. Even though that guys eyes scare me it's my duty as an officer of the Galaxy Police!" Mihoshi does a small salute to Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi laughs. "Very well...but please don't fight in the battle between me and Kur-Rye. I alone will put an end to him and his evilness."  
  
"Tenchi..." Sasami says meekly. "May I please go with you guys as well?"  
  
"Sasami, it's too dangerous for a little girl to go." Kiyone said.  
  
"But Ayeka is my sister...I...I want to help too. I promise I won't get in the way. I am of the Juraian blood too. He may come after me..." Sasami looked at the floor.  
  
"Sasami..." Tenchi walks over to her. "You must stay by Washu's side if you come with us and stay by the entrance we take to this dimension. Don't worry about anything else, Kiyone, Mihoshi and I will take care of Kur-Rye and getting Ayeka back! I Promise you, Sasami." Tenchi lays a hand on her shoulder. Sasami smiles up at Tenchi and nods slowly.  
  
"Alright. If you all have arranged everything then I guess you should know that I have found the dimension in which Kur-Rye is at and holding Ayeka." Washu says to the group.  
  
"Where Washu?!" Tenchi says and approaches Washu.  
  
"Well Ayeka biological life waves are beating strongly in the dimension of sorrow." Washu says staring at the screen pensively.  
  
"Why is it called the Dimension of Sorrow, Washu??" Sasami asks Washu.  
  
"Why is he there?" Mihoshi asks.  
  
"Can we get in there in one piece, Washu?" Kiyone asks.  
  
"The Dimension of Sorrow is a dimension in which all believed to have been destroyed a long time ago by some beings known as the Tarians. They lived in another dimension that lay out side the sorrow dimension, sort of like neighboring dimensions. As the story goes, the Tarians were very intelligent beings with psychic powers. They could sense the darkness within that Dimension...rumors spoke of dark creatures and spirits would go hide within that dimension and pull in unsuspecting travelers. The mightiest of all demons lived there, Kur-Rye. He wasn't a demon when he was first born, he was a Prince of the planet Liarn, but then he allowed his mind and soul to mingle with the powers of darkness on his planet...and this fact was discovered and he was exiled to the Dimension of Sorrow. They believed that with his exile to the Dimension of Sorrow the creatures there would kill him and his evilness off. They were wrong...he had made a deal with what you'd call the devil, only on his planet this devil was actually a God of Darkness. The God of Darkness had been released from his Holy Seal and had entered the Princes body to fully corrupt and destroy his being...his mind...his soul... And with this new strength and darkness within him, he was capable of destroying all other living things in that dimension...the creatures...people...planets...everything. It was a bare and grim place. From there Kur-Rye gain more power and soon used that power to destroy his planet and the people for exiling him. It didn't stop there though...he wanted total control of all the dimensions and planets and people. He would offer them a Treaty of Servitude, many refused to service and bow down to him and they were destroyed with out a second chance. Some agreed to the terms and lived a life of slavery and despair. Once one Dimension was conquered, he'd move on to the next one. And then he arrived to this one and encountered the Planet Jurai. The King, at the time, in Jurai had heard about Kur-Rye and was awaiting his appearance and declaration of servitude for the Planet Jurai. The King had his strongest warriors ready to battle against Kur-Rye and he himself was ready for the battle. Kur-Rye arrived in the thrown room and the King of Jurai signaled his men to attack at once. Kur-Rye easily killed all that came up against him. The King stood alone. He nobly pulled out his Juraian sword and let his Juraian power be full force. The two battled for hours! The King of Jurai didn't want his people to be controlled by Kur-Rye to be slaves the remainder of their lives, so he fought with a strength unknown to him; determined to win. Kur-Rye was controlled by evil though and he over powered the King. The King was on his knees with Kur-Rye's sword at his throat and he stared up into Kur-Rye's eyes. He told Kur-Rye that under no circumstances was he going to allow evilness control or destroy his people and home. That even if he was killed, his death would be avenged by those with good pure hearts and Kur-Rye would be lost. At that moment the Kings son walked into the thrown room and Kur-Rye was distracted from the King. The King pulled out an amulet and held it up against Kur-Rye. The amulet was one with the capability of sealing evil, and Kur-Rye was locked away. It said that the King of Jurai sent the Amulet to the Dimension of Sorrow and had the Tarians use their psychic powers destroy that dimension. Well at least it was said to have been destroyed, but if Kur-Rye is here and he's hold Ayeka in that Dimension now then it was never destroyed. I don't understand how it couldn't have been destroyed..." Washu finished her story.  
  
"WOW! That was such an interesting story Washu." Mihoshi giggled. "Do you think it can be made into a movie..."  
  
"Mihoshi! This isn't...oh forget it!" Kiyone yelled. "What about Kagato? Kur-Rye did mention him releasing him and then draining his life into himself."  
  
"That's right!" Tenchi said.  
  
"Hmm...then it's possible Kagato is the one responsible for all this. He must of gotten a hold of the amulet and released Kur-Rye...but where did he find that amulet...and how is the Dimension of Sorrow back." Washu thought out loud.  
  
"We can figure all that out later. Right now we need to get to that dimension and rescue Ayeka..." Tenchi said.  
  
Ryoko sat up, having awakened a long enough to hear the story about Kur-Rye. "Why do you want to go and rescue that obnoxious Princess! All she ever does is get the rest of us in trouble. Tenchi you don't need her, stay here and forget about Ayeka."  
  
"Ryoko...you're awake! How do you feel?" Tenchi rushed to her side.  
  
Ryoko smiled and wrapped her arms around Tenchi's neck. "I'm doing fine now that I can hold on to you. Tenchi...you know how I feel about you...why must you care more about Ayeka? I know you're being noble and you feel responsible, but you're not. You could die and I don't see why you would risk your life for her...she doesn't mean as much as I do to you, does she?" Ryoko whispered.  
  
Tenchi looked into her eyes. "Ryoko...I'm sorry. But I love Ayeka...she is my world and I must go save her even if it costs me my life. I am sorry that I don't feel the same way as you do for me, but you can't make a heart fall in love with somebody...it falls on it's own. Please understand. And if you want to come help us rescue Ayeka you are welcome to, your help would be most appreciated."   
  
Ryoko eyes momentarily teared up and then turn hard as stone. She pushes Tenchi away. "I'm not going to help you rescue that twit! She has never done anything nice for me and I hate her! I hope Kur-Rye kills her!"  
  
Tenchi was shocked with her words and then angry. He slaps Ryoko. "That is an terrible thing to say Ryoko, even if you're angry over my feelings for Ayeka. You're a hideous person!"   
  
Ryoko sits there face turned to the side and stoned face. "Hmph." She disappears out of the room.  
  
Tenchi sighs. "Tenchi." He turns to face Sasami. "I'm sure Ryoko didn't mean it."  
Tenchi smiled. "Yes I'm sure she didn't. I guess she just upset me...I shouldn't have slapped her. Maybe I should go and apologize."  
  
"Now would not be the best time to go do that Tenchi. You know Ryoko needs a bit of time to herself when she's angry." Washu says. "And I've got the link to the dimension ready for us. It shall remain open. If anything should happen to all of you I will make sure that Sasami and I return and close the link to the dimension. Is everyone ready to go?" Washu looks at the others, they each nod. "Then let's go!"   
  
Washu pushes a button and a sphere of colors appeared in front of the group. They all stared at the sphere.  
  
"That's the way to the Dimension of Sorrow?" Mihoshi asks. "It doesn't look scary!" she laughed.  
  
"It's just the door way into the Dimension Mihoshi not the way it actually looks in that dimension!" Kiyone scolded her.  
  
"Kiyone right. But that doesn't matter because we're being taken to the small planet, the only planet in the Dimension of Sorrow, Quoise. All we have to do is walk through that sphere and we're be there."  
  
They once again stood there and watched stared at the sphere. Doubt clouding their minds.  
  
"Well there's no time to waste lets get going." Tenchi said stepping towards the sphere. Sasami walks behind him with Washu walking beside her. Kiyone and Mihosi walked behind them.   
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Ryoko sat on the roof of the house hugging her knees. 'Tenchi...how could you do this to me. You'll regret the decision you made. You'll see....' "YOU'LL SEE!!!" she yells and lays her head on knees.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Kur-Rye stared into a viewing bubble he had out and watched Tenchi and his friends make their way to his world. "Please do come to me...make your end easier and quicker for me. Come and try to rescue your beloved princess heir to the Juraian thrown! Once you and your friends are gone I will be able to grasp control over Jurai with the lovely Princess Ayeka by my side. A mere doll yes but she shall still be by my side."  
Ayeka was standing right next to Kur-Rye, her eyes empty and staring straight a head. He takes her left hand in his left and brings it up to his lips, softly kissing her hand. "Yes Princess you shall be my Doll Queen doesn't that make you happy dearest Ayeka? And we shall rule over the Universe and every Dimension as well. *glares* I will not allow anyone to seal me up again...with the heir to the thrown gone, Jurai shall be the first to under my control. My power shall be known and feared everywhere again." Kur-Rye sits back and watches Tenchi and his friends.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"This is Quoise? It looks...." Kiyone says looking around.  
  
"Beautiful!!" Mihoshi finishes Kiyone's sentence. She walks over to some of the lovely flowers growing in the field that lay behind them. "Wow! These smell great! Come check them out Kiyone!" she shouts back to Kiyone.  
  
"Mihoshi! This could be a trap...your on duty! Get away from those flowers and get over here! *sighs* Why do I even bother..." Kiyone walks over to Mihoshi and the flowers.  
  
"Washu...I thought you said this whole dimension was nothing but waste land." Tenchi says.  
  
"Well yes...that's exactly what it should be. But since the dimension somehow reappeared and so did this planet you can't go by the old tale anymore." Washu tells Tenchi.  
  
"It reminds me of Jurai..." Sasami whispers.  
  
Tenchi looks down at her. 'Kur-Rye he had mentioned his interesting in conquering Jurai and having Ayeka for himself....maybe that's why this planet is so beautiful and full of plant life. To make it resemble Jurai.' Tenchi thought to himself.  
"There's no time to lose...we must rescue Ayeka and destroy Kur-Rye before he gains control over anyone." Tenchi steps forward.  
  
"Right!" Kiyone says pulling Mihoshi over to Tenchi. "We're ready to go!"  
  
"To get to the main thrown room within his castle you are to head to the upper left section of the castle, Tenchi. It's nearly hidden...according to my data that's where he and Ayeka are." Washu tells them.  
  
"We'll be alright Washu thank you." Tenchi tells her.  
  
"Tenchi...I just want to tell you...please don't let anything happen to my sister!" Sasami said, her eyes pleading Tenchi. "Be careful."  
  
"Don't worry Sasami. Everything will be alright." Tenchi, Kiyone and Mihoshi turned and ran into the castle that stood to the left of the group.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
'Why...'  
  
'Why is it so dark...'  
  
'Tenchi...'  
  
'Tenchi where are you...where am I...'  
  
Ayekas eyes seem to have been opened and she sees herself laying amongst a bed of flower petals sleeping...well she believed she was sleeping.  
  
'Why am I down there...'  
  
'What is happening....'  
  
Things begin to darken again and then she sees a hideous creature glaring at her. Ayeka screams. And then darkness.  
  
'Tenchi...'  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Tenchi, Kiyone, and Mihoshi ran down the hall ways within the enormous castle. They had already climbed to the third floor and were nearly the fourth and the one that lead to the thrown room.   
  
"It should be on the next floor..." Tenchi said to the two girls.  
  
"Yes and not a sign of trouble so far...this sure has to be a trap." Kiyone says back.  
  
They stop for a moment and look around the hallway. They listen for any signs of them being followed or chased, but there were none.  
  
"Well all we can really do is keep going and keep our guards up. There is no need to get caught in a trap. Let's keep going on now." Tenchi said.  
  
"Right." Kiyone replies. They both turn to run on ward. Mihoshi begins to sniff the air.  
  
"Hmm...I smell food somewhere around here. It smells really tasty too." Mihoshi walks to the side.  
"Mihoshi! Come on we don't have time to mess around!" Kiyone called from down the hall.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah...sorry. I'm coming." she starts to walk after Kiyone when she notices a door that was open and the smell of food coming from within it. "Hmmm...what's in there."  
  
Mihoshi walks into the room and finds a inviting living room, similar to Tenchi's with food and a television. "Oh wow!! I'm so hungry! And it's almost time for my favorite show too!!" Mihoshi sits down on the sofa and turns on the television.  
  
The door to the room shuts on it's on and then disappears.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"That's one down...four to go." Kur-Rye smiles to himself. "She was too easily fooled...and now she too is in a state of dream. Who should I play with next."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"Washu? Do you really think they are ok. I'm getting worried. Can't we go in and see how things are going?" Sasami asks Washu, who was examining the flowers.  
  
"There's something strange about this flower. It feels and smells normal, but the make up of them isn't natural...I wonder if they were somehow created to trick us or some kind of illusion." Washu continues to examine the flowers.  
  
Sasami watched her a moment. "Come Ryo-oh-ki. I think we should go in there and see how the others are. I have a bad feeling about all this."   
  
Ryo-oh-ki looks up at Sasami. "Meeeow!" And hopes into her arms and smiles.  
Sasami runs into the castle unnoticed by Washu.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Kiyone stops and looks behind her. 'Where did she go? Mihoshi, you idoit...what have you gotten yourself into this time.' "Tenchi, I'll catch up to you in a while! I'm going to go back down the hall and see if Mihoshi is somewhere alseep."  
  
Tenchi stops and looks at her. "But it's best if we don't get separated in here...I'll go with you."   
  
"No! You keep going. You have to rescue Ayeka after all...Mihoshi probably just got tired and sat down somewhere and fell asleep. Typical Mihoshi behavior. Don't worry I'm armed and ready for any trouble Tenchi!" Kiyone turns and runs back down the hall way.  
  
"Good luck to you then Kiyone." Tenchi makes his way to the stairway to the fourth floor. 'Hold on Ayeka I'm coming.'  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Kiyone ran down the hall looking in every room and and closet there was. 'Where is she? I'm getting near the stairs leading back down to the second floor! Could she have gone back outside. *groans* She got scared and ran out...that's a possibility!' Kiyone suddenly stops when she hears some whispering coming from behind her. "Who's there?!" she calls our and walks in the direction of the whispers with her gun out and aimed ready for anything that may leap out at her. "Show yourself right now!"  
  
The whispers continued. Kiyone pin pointed the source as the room in front of her and to the left. 'Who could that be. Mihoshi...if that's you...'She slowly opens the door to the room. It was dark inside she couldn't see anything. 'Should I go in...'  
  
Kiyone steps inside and the door closes behind her. "What?!" She spins around and then the lights go on. Kiyone turns back around.  
  
"SURPRISE!!"   
  
Kiyone's eyes widen as she saw all her friends and co-workers from the Galaxy Police in the room. Balloons, confetti, a lot of party food, and a big banner saying "Congratulations Kiyone".  
  
"What's going on?" Kiyone half smiled half frowned. "I don't know what's going on!"  
  
An older man stepped forward. "Captain...oh" Kiyone salutes the Captain of the Galaxy Police.  
  
"Now now Kiyone there is no need for that today! This is a party no need for formalities. We're celebrating your grand promotion!" He says to Kiyone.  
  
"My PROMOTION!!!" Kiyone's eyes bugged out. "Really! I was promoted!"  
  
"Yes. You should be very proud of yourself. We've been watching you constantly and really liked what we saw while on duty! Come now...join in and have a good time. Let's have a toast to Kiyone!" He tells the group.  
  
The whole crowd cheers and a drink is brought to Kiyone.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"It sure is a dark castle, don't you think Ryo-oh-ki?" Sasami whispers as the climb up the stairs.  
  
"Meeoooow..."Ryo-oh-ki says covering her eyes.  
  
"I wish Ayeka or Tenchi was here with us, but we need to be strong and find them." Sasami says.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Ryoko enters Washu's lab and looks around. "Looks like they have already gone to save the dear prissy Princess. Hmph...they're fools. Risking their necks for that girl. Well I don't have to worry about any of them...it's none of my business. Why did I even bother coming down here anyways." she mumbles to herself and walks around the lab. She sees the sphere leading to the other dimension. Ryoko turns around and makes her way away from the sphere but stops. A vision of Tenchi being killed enters her mind. "Tenchi...."  
  
Ryoko turns back to the sphere. "I can't turn my back on you Tenchi even if you do love Ayeka. And I suppose I can't really hate her...she is like a friend. In her own way...of course I'd never admit anything like that to her. I've been pretty foolish." Ryoko goes through the sphere. "I'm coming Tenchi..."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Washu looked up from the flowers and noticed Sasami's disappearance. "Sasami...Sasami where'd you go??" Washu stepped forward a few steps. "Could she have gone into the castle?" Washu hears something behind her and turns around quickly. "Huh!?"  
  
There was a weird looking machine sitting right behind her. It shined like a new machine, with it's little lights blinking on and off, and a humming coming from it's battery.   
  
"Wow! That looks a lot like the planet duplicator I've been trying to create. Exactly like the blue prints I made out in my lab too! How is that possible? I haven't started it yet..." Washu thinks.  
  
"Well you created it...you are the greatest scientific mind out there aren't you?" Washu turns around and sees herself talking to her.   
  
"Huh?!" she says. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm you of course. Surely you've looked in a mirror. But anyways, isn't it a beauty...a machine with the power to duplicate planets. Think of how much fame we can gain from this invention!"  
Washu grins. "I'll be well known even more! Hahaha..."  
  
"Yes and not only fame but a lot of riches are sure to come from this. Enough to have a bigger lab for bigger experiments." The other Washu says.   
  
"Yes...my experiments..."  
  
Washu fades away.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Sasami reaches the third floor and walks down the hallway. "One more floor right Ryo-oh-ki?"  
  
"Meeoooww." Ryo-oh-ki smiles and then sniffs the air. "Meeeeooowww!!" she hopes out of Sasami's arms and rushes inside one of the bedrooms.  
  
"Ryo-oh-ki! No...come back here." Sasami rushes after her. The door closing behind her. "Ryo-oh-ki? where are you?" Sasami turns on the light switch and sees Ryo-oh-ki sitting on a coffee table eating carrots. "Ryo-oh-ki this isn't the time for that." Sasami giggled.   
  
Sasami sat down and looked around the room for the first time. There was dolls and stuffed animals all around the room. The closet was full of pretty dresses for a young girl. "Oh wow! Look at al this pretty stuff." Sasami picks up one of the dolls. "I wonder who's room this is...and why it's so well kept if no one has been living in this planet in such a long time. Aren't you curious to know Ryo-oh-ki?" She turns back to the cabbit; who has fallen asleep.   
  
Sasami walks around the room touching all the pretty things. She stops and looks at a hand mirror that lay on a dresser. 'That mirror reminds me of something...' She thought and walked over and picked it up. Sasami stared into the mirror and she was taken back to the times she and Ayeka were on Jurai.  
  
***  
  
A four year old Sasami walked into Ayeka's chambers and stood in the door way watching her older sister brushing her lovely hair.   
  
"You know it's rude to stand in door ways Sasami." Ayeka tells her little sister and turns around smiling. "Don't be shy! Come and sit over by me."  
  
Sasami runs over to Ayeka and sits next to her. "What are you doing Ayeka?" she asks her.  
  
Ayeka smiled. "Well just taking care of my hair. I want it to be smooth and healthy. I've read that you should brush your hair and wash it quite a bit." Ayeka stared at her reflection on the vanity mirror.  
  
Sasami looked at Ayeka. "Can't see me on the mirror."   
  
"You're still small...but I'll give you something so you can look into a mirror as well." Ayeka reaches into one of the drawers and pulls out a hand mirror. "Here you go Sasami! This was a gift from our dear grandmother. Take good care of it little sister."  
  
Sasami beamed up at Ayeka and stared down at her reflection.  
  
***  
  
"Ayeka..." Sasami dropped the mirror on the ground and it shattered and everything in the room vanished, leaving a dark room. "Ryo-oh-ki!?" The cabbit woke up slowly.  
"Come on! We have to go find Ayeka and Tenchi...it's not safe coming into these rooms." Sasami picked up the cabbit and ran out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Ryoko looked around the outside of the castle. "I thought Washu and Sasami were suppose to be here...why would Tenchi allow Sasami to go in when there is going to be a battle and she can get hurt? I suppose I should hurry and find out where they all are. I won't let Tenchi down. Nor the others." Ryoko rushes inside the castle.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"Damn...that little sister of yours is a wise child, Ayeka. It doesn't matter if she was able to escape the dream. I have the others and Tenchi saw be no match for me. And then you and I shall be married and Jurai shall be mine." Kur-Rye laughs.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Tenchi ran up to the thrown room doors and stopped. 'Here it is...the doors that lead to Kur-Rye...and my beloved Ayeka. Please be well my love...'  
  
Tenchi opened the thrown room doors and stood there looking straight ahead into the room. Kur-Rye sat on the thrown chair staring at Tenchi, Ayeka stood by his side.  
"Ayeka..."  
  
"So nice of you to finally arrive to you death Tenchi. This is where your body shall forever remain, decompose, and be forgotten. Haha...let the battle begin then..." Kur-Rye flew to Tenchi with sword in hand swing it down to Tenchi.   
  
"Ah..." Tenchi raises his sword to block Kur-Ryes move. "I won't fail Ayeka.."  
  
Kur-Rye tried to push Tenchi to the floor and jab his sword into Tenchi's side. Kur-Rye's strength was something else, and too much for Tenchi.   
  
'I think I need to use the Juraian power within me.' Tenchi steps back and released all his power.   
"Bold and smart move heir to the thrown of Jurai...but it still won't save you." And they continued with the battle.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Sasami reached the thrown room doors. "We're here Ryo-oh-ki!" She whispers and looks down at Ryo-oh-ki. She could hear the sound of fighting on the other side of the door. "Oh no...Tenchi is already fighting. Come Ryo-oh-ki, lets go inside and see what's happening."  
  
"Meeoow..." Sasami opens the door to the thrown room and looks inside. Tenchi and Kur-Rye were focused on their fight. Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki snuck inside and hid behind some of the statues that lay around the thrown room.  
  
"Tenchi seems to be doing really well don't you think so? He's sure to win!" Sasami smiled and looked around the thrown room. Her eyes stopped at the front of the room where she saw her sister Ayeka standing. "Ayeka..."  
  
Sasami gets up and makes her way to her sister.  
  
***  
  
'I can't let him beat me...this battle has been going on for a long while now and he doesn't even look a bit tired. I can't do this...but I won't give up. Ayeka I will save you...'  
  
"Still being foolish young heir? Do you seriously think she even returns those feelings back to you? Remember she did see you kissing another woman...I don't think she loves you. She deserves a better suitor than you, and I think I'm that one better individual." Kur-Rye kicks Tenchi to the ground. Tenchi slams into a statue.  
  
"Aaahh!! Oh...my head.." Tenchi rubs the back of his head.   
  
"Like I said you are no match for me! I have the power to control all...tell me what power to do you have? Don't tell me just your weak Juraian power right?" Kur-Rye asks Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi glares up at him. "No I have one power that you have lost long ago. A power that over comes all obstacles. A power so powerful it makes evil demons like you terrible with fear!"  
  
"Boy there is no such power! You won't frighten me with your silly lies." Kur-Rye laughs.  
  
Tenchi slowly stands up and his body begins to glow. "No I'm not lying! There is a power that is stronger than you. That power flows through my heart for Ayeka and my friend and family! That power is love! And with it I shall defeat you..." Tenchi once again attacked Kur-Rye, only this time actually striking the man on his left side. Kur-Rye was shocked that Tenchi had somehow managed to hit him.  
  
Kur-Rye touched the wound and looked at the greenish blood that was coming out of his wound. 'This...this BOY...has somehow wounded me. Could he be right about this weak pathetic power. This power...he calls love?!' Kur-Rye glares at Tenchi. 'I won't allow him to get away with wounding me.' Kur-Rye charged forward ferociously driving his sword towards Tenchi in ever direction he can, but Tenchi was ready and countered his every move. Which made Kur-Rye furious. "I've had enough of this childish game!!"   
  
Kur-Rye turns back to the thrown and sees Sasami hold Ayeka's hand trying to wake her sister up. "Seems like an uninvited guest has shown up here."  
  
Tenchi looks up to see what he was talking about. "Sasami! Get out of here..." Tenchi yelled as Kur-Rye fly's over to Sasami.   
  
"I don't think I permitted you to enter this room now did I?" he says and throws Sasami into the air, where a mirror appears.   
  
"Ayekaaa..." Sasami calls out to her older sister. Ayeka's eyes widen.  
  
"Sasami!!" Ayeka steps forward but stops as she sees her little sister sink into the mirror and her eyes shut.   
  
"Sleep little Princess of Jurai." Kur-Rye laughs and turns to Ayeka. "Well my dearest Princess Ayeka...I see you have awakened. Now would be the time for you to allow me access to the true power of a Juraian." Kur-Rye grabs Ayeka and kisses her.  
  
Ayeka struggled to get free from his hold but he refused to let her go and she was beginning to feel really weak. 'What's going on?! I feel as...' Ayeka's eyes closed and Kur-Rye dropped her on the floor.  
  
"What have you done to Ayeka!" Tenchi yelled standing two feet away from Kur-Rye.  
  
Kur-Rye starts to laugh. "Hahaha....you want to know...HAHAHA...I've drained her of her life. She has given me her Juraian Power and I shall use it to kill you!" Kur-Rye released the Juraian power that had once belong to Ayeka. Tenchi stood in disbelief. Kur-Rye floated in the air and Tenchi kneed by Ayeka.  
  
"Ayeka...please open your eyes and tell me you're alright. Ayeka?!" Tenchi lay his head on her shoulder hiding his tear streaked face.  
  
"Oh is the young heir broken up? Does this mean he chooses to have me kill him...I think the answer is yes." Kur-Rye fly's down to Tenchi and smacks him across the thrown room in a wall. "Are you going to fight me...or just let me beat you around?"  
  
Tenchi sat there staring at Kur-Rye with empty eyes.  
  
"Is that really you're answer? You're more pathetic then I thought you would be!" Kur-Rye grabs Tenchi by the throat and throws him into another statue.  
  
Tenchi gets on his hands and knees and groans. He slowly wipes the blood from his chin. 'Ayeka...I was unable to save you...I am sorry...everyone I am sorry...'  
  
"Yes, apologize to them all Tenchi! Because of you they were all captured and I have them locked away. But don't worry where they are at they can be happy and have their dreams fulfilled! Now I think I'll just kill you and move on to conquering Planet Jurai." Kur-Rye walked behind Tenchi and raised his sword. "Farewell heir to the Juraian Thrown." He lowered the sword but stopped an inch off Tenchi's back.  
  
Tenchi glanced behind him and saw Kur-Rye in pain. "Huh?"  
  
"Don't just sit there you idiot! Get up and fight back! Be a man for once Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled at him.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Yeah yeah...I'm here! Now shut up and get your sword and fight! You can still save Ayeka and the others, but first you need to defeat this loser!" Ryoko says looking at Kur-Rye who has fallen to one knee.  
  
Tenchi gets up and goes for his sword that lay next to Ayeka's lifeless body. 'Ayeka...'  
Ryoko stands there staring at Tenchi near Ayeka, and smiles.  
  
Kur-Rye gets up once again. "Why you...evil witch."   
  
"Huh?" Ryoko turns around as Kur-Rye sends a wave of energy at Ryoko and she is thrown against a wall. He holds her there with the energy pushing her further and further against the wall, yet not allowing the wall collapse behind her.   
  
"AAAAGGGHHHHH!!!" Ryoko screams in pain.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi's left arm was killing him but he still grabbed the sword and charged for Kur-Rye swinging the sword and cutting off Kur-Rye's right hand.  
Kur-Rye stares down at his fallen hand, then up at Tenchi. His eyes were now red and furious and it appeared like he was growing fangs. "You have angered me to no end boy!!! I shall enjoy killing you slowly and on the brink of your death I shall allow you to watch me kill all your friends!!!!" Kur-Rye's body bulged out into big muscles and black ragged wings popped out of his back. Tenchi stepped back as on top of Kur-Rye's head horns similar to rams grew out.   
  
"What's going on?!" Tenchi took a fighting position.  
  
Kur-Rye turned his evil red eyes on Tenchi. "You Die NOW BOY!" He charged towards Tenchi grabbing hold of Tenchi's head and throwing Tenchi down onto the floor. Kur-Rye was bringing a fist down to smash into Tenchi's chest but Tenchi rolled out of the way of the fist. He stood up and realized his sword was laying to far away for him to grasp it. 'Now what...'  
  
Kur-Rye once again charged for Tenchi. Tenchi closed his eyes and awaited Kur-Rye's grasp on his body. "Ayeka..."   
  
But nothing happened. Tenchi opened his eyes and stared up at Kur-Rye.  
  
Kur-Rye's body was surrounded by a white light and the light was coming from Tenchi's forehead. The light was causing Kur-Rye a lot of pain and his body was slowly being turned into dust.   
  
Ryoko sat on the floor staring in amazement. "Is that Tenchi's love...the power he spoke of earlier...WOW."  
  
All that was left of Kur-Rye was a pile of dust on the floor. Tenchi turned to Ryoko. "Are you alright Ryoko?"  
  
"Yes Tenchi. I'll be fine...go check on Ayeka I'll see to Sasami." Ryoko floats over to the mirror that held Sasami.  
  
Tenchi ran over to Ayeka and lifted her into his arms. "Ayeka...I've won. Wake up." he shook her gently, but she didn't open her eyes and her chest wasn't rising and falling like it should. "I thought...with his death you'd return to me...Ayeka." Tenchi let the tears fall from his face. "Ayeka...I'm sorry I never was able to tell you how much I love you...but I do...I love you Ayeka." Tenchi gently kisses Ayeka's lips.   
  
Ryoko looked over at Tenchi to see that white light glowing around him and Ayeka this time. She watched as the light completely surrounded Ayeka and her cheeks regained their pink color and as her eyes softly fluttered open, to see and feel Tenchi kissing her.  
  
"Looks like love is the most powerful thing there is..." Ryoko sighed. The mirror hold Sasami broke and Sasami fell out. Ryoko caught her before she hit the ground.  
"Huh? Ryoko? What happened?" Sasami asks.  
  
"Nothing kid. Tenchi just saved your sister." Ryoko smiled.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"So that's how everything went?" Mihoshi asked for the seventh time. "It all seems like a dream to me."  
  
"Well maybe because you were dreaming Mihoshi! Because of you I got suckered into a nightmare! And was of no help to Tenchi." Kiyone said laying her head down on the coffee table.  
  
"Huh? What did I do? I thought you always dreamed of getting a promotion Kiyone?" Mihoshi says staring at Kiyone.  
  
"Exactly why it was a nightmare! It didn't really happen!!"   
  
"Oh." Mihoshi got another dumpling and ate it.  
  
"Well it was best that you both weren't there. It would of been dangerous for you. And you would of been trapped in dream in any case." Tenchi said laughing.  
  
"Yeah." Sasami smiled. "Just like I was."  
  
"Meeoow!" Ryo-oh-ki meows.  
  
Ayeka sits next to Tenchi and hands him a cup of tea (yes actual tea...not like on cartoon network with the "tea" business).   
  
"Thank you Ayeka." Tenchi smiled at her.  
  
Ayeka blushes. "You are welcomed Tenchi."  
  
"And where did you're assistant Ryoko run off too?" Washu asks walking in from her lab. "She should be here to celebrate the victory as well."   
  
"I think she probably went up to the shrine. I'll go get her." Tenchi says about to stand up.  
  
"I'll go get her." Ayeka says stopping Tenchi and getting up. "I'll be right back everyone."  
  
***  
  
Ryoko was laying around on a tree branch enjoy the sounds of the nature all around her. 'Hmm...all this could of been lost if Tenchi wouldn't have won against Kur-Rye.'  
  
"Ryoko!" Ryoko heard Ayeka calling out her name.   
  
'Hmm...wonder what she wants.' Ryoko jumps out of the tree. "What is it Ayeka?"  
  
"Oh Ryoko. There you are...we're all wondering where you are. We are trying to celebrate yours and Tenchi's victory over Kur-Rye you know." Ayeka said smiling.  
  
"Oh and I guess you really missed me right Princess?" Ryoko said in a mocking tone.  
  
"What? What do you mean...it's...the others would like your presence there Ryoko." Ayeka said turned back towards the house.  
  
"But what about you Ayeka? Do you really want me there so I can flirt with Tenchi in front of you?!" Ryoko kept teasing.  
  
"You leave Tenchi alone! *blushes* I mean...it's rude to throw yourself at him when he's already declared his affection for another Ryoko." Ayeka looked at Ryoko.  
  
"Oh I never said I was going to throw myself at him. Just flirt with him...you know just cause he loves you won't mean I will stop loving him the way I do Ayeka. *smiles* You never know one of these days he may get tired of your wrinkly old face and want someone as beautiful as me." Ryoko laughs.  
  
Ayeka starts getting angry.   
  
"Don't get upset Ayeka! I was only joking...well about getting tired of your wrinkly self. His love for you is everlasting..." Ryoko started walking towards the house.  
  
Ayeka stood there watching her. "Did she just say something nice to me." Ayeka smiled and hurried to catch up to Ryoko.   
  
THE END!!!  
  
  
OH YEAH!!! FINALLY!!!! *cries* oh how I suffer!! ;_; Took me over a week to write this whole thing!!!! And I didn't plan on it being sooooo loongg!!! AAHHH!! ^^** So what do you all think? My first Tenchi story! My first Tenchi/Ayeka story! (Possibly the only one too...since I'm a Ryoko and Tenchi fan! ^_~) I actually loved it!!! ^_^ I thought it was pretty! But...that doesn't matter! Excuse any Jurai or Juraian mispells!! I get confused! EASILY! ^^** And of course I made Ayeka and Ryoko seem like good friends at the end, because I think they are like that...even though they probably wouldn't admit it to anyone!! I didn't confuse anyone?? No...contracting of myself in here did I?? I had to change a few parts that's why I ask! ^_^ Thank you for reading! And for those who will review! I thank you!! ^_^ There you have it Chatwoman! 


End file.
